ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Art of the Silent Fist/Transcript
(A man runs up to a vending machine. When it got stuck, he had to flee when a Hover-Copter scans him.) Hover-Copter: Sector 17 clear. Continuing search for Ninja. (P.I.X.A.L. extracts Golden Power Lloyd used on a Security Mech.) P.I.X.A.L.: Initializing power transference. Extracting Golden Power. Standby for physical somatic download. Overlord: Yes. Yes! It's not enough! I need more of the boy's power if I'm ever to be freed of this digital prison! I'm fed up with pathetic mortal bodies. I want my own back. Find me more power! Find me the Golden Ninja! P.I.X.A.L.: By my computation, your primary duty should be finding the Techno Blades. They are the only things that can— Overlord: Those Ninja don't even know what they already possess. I want the Golden one. P.I.X.A.L.: Nindroids have no current visual on him. Overlord: They just don't know where to look. (He turns to Wu, who is strapped down to a table.) Wu: I'll never tell you where they're hiding. Overlord: You might not but your memories will. (He searches his memories.) Wu: (Laughs) It tickles. Overlord: It's only a matter of time until your mind tells me everything. Wu: Never. (Laughs) ---- (The Ninja hide their vehicles with leaves.) Lloyd: Aah. This is a perfect place to lay low. No robots, no cameras, no problems. Nya: Still, if any aerial drones pass overhead, you better wear this. (She tosses him a Techno gi.) It will scramble their signal so they can't find you. Lloyd: (Laughs) Yeah, this is sweet. Misako: Lloyd? Lloyd: Mom? Misako: Oh. What are you all doing here? Lloyd: The Overlord's back and New Ninjago City has fallen under his control. He has Sensei Wu. Misako: Wu's tough. There's a reason he's lived as long as he has. Lloyd: Well, where's Dad? Kai: Yeah, where's Lord Garmadon? Misako: He no longer goes by Lord. Here, he is Sensei Garmadon and he won't be back until this evening's lesson. Jay: Uh, did you just say Sensei Garmadon? Zane: I'm glad he's on our side now. With Sensei Wu gone, we could use the help. Misako: Come in, but your weapons are not allowed. Ever since Lloyd saved his father, Garmadon sworn an oath to never fight in hope to make up for his evil past. It's an oath he takes very seriously. Kai: But we were supposed to protect these with our lives. Jay: And never let them out of our sight. Zane: You guys go on ahead, I will stay back and watch over them. (The Ninja give him their Techno Blades.) Cole: Haha, yeah! Kai: Thanks, Zane. Jay: You're awesome. Cole: You're the best. Jay: See ya. (Zane sighs as he watches the others leave to Garmadon's Monastery.) Girl: Pass the ball to me. Yeah. (Kai catches their ball. They run up to the Ninja.) Cole: Ah, at least there's some places left in this world I'm still considered cool. (Kai tries to give their ball back, but the kids run up to Lloyd instead.) Boy #1: Oh, wow! Boy #2: It's the Green Ninja. Jay: Nope, still totally lame. (They walk up to the kids.) Hey, hey! Misako: (notices Nya staring at Jay and Cole) I recognize that look. Nya: What look? I wasn't looking. Misako: Two boys, one heart. Nya: Am I that obvious? What do I do? Jay's the only one who makes me laugh, but Cole...Cole's not Jay. ---- (At nightfall, the Ninja sit down with the other students for training. They gasp when they see Garmadon's shadow has four arms. This turns out to be someone else, who opens the door for him.) Garmadon: Ah, my son. So glad you could join us. Lloyd: Hey, it's been a while, Father. Jay: (Whispering to Cole) Check out the new Sensei. Looking sharp. Garmadon: Silence! (He hits him with his staff.) Jay: Ow! Garmadon: Close your mouth and open your ears. Tonight's lesson is the Art of the Silent Fist. To fight without fighting. May I have a volunteer? Lloyd: How about me? Nya: The Ultimate Battle: Round Two! Garmadon: Attack me. But please, no powers. I happen to like my monastery. (The kids laugh. Lloyd charges at him, but Garmadon dodges, making him run into a table.) You see, the key is balance. Let your opponent fight himself. (He dodges more of Lloyd's attacks.) Let the enemy tire himself. Lloyd: Argh! (Garmadon yawns then dodges.) Huh? (Lloyd slams into a support column.) Ninja: Oh! Garmadon: Pupils, I give you the most powerful Ninja in all the land, the Golden Ninja. (The kids laugh, but the Ninja facepalms.) Jay: Ugh, Lloyd. (Lloyd summons an Energy ball.) Garmadon: Easy, son. It is only a lesson. Lloyd: (He calms down) Sorry, I don't know what got into me. Garmadon: You let the anger take over. I know that feeling well. Now, let's divide into groups. (Kai pairs up with Jay and hits him.) Jay: Ow! Garmadon: Perfect. ---- (Outside, Zane gasps when he notices the Techno Blades are gone. He sees a figure and pins it down.) Zane: What? P.I.X.A.L.? What are you doing? P.I.X.A.L.: Discontinuing an old droid. (She frees herself and attacks.) Zane: You may call me old, but not slow. (He ties her down to a tree. P.I.X.A.L. screams.) Kai: The Techno Blades! (They run out and see Zane leading P.I.X.A.L. to the monastery.) Cole: It's P.I.X.A.L.. But how did she find us? Kai: How about we take her apart to find out? Zane: Please, she was only doing what she was programmed to do. She may hold many answers, but perhaps there is an easier way. (He activates his Techno Blade.) Garmadon: No. I— Jay: Ah, relax. Ain't a weapon, only hacks into things. P.I.X.A.L.: (Zane redeems her. She gasps.) Where am I? Why am I tied up? Zane: You were under the control of the Overlord. How did you find us? P.I.X.A.L.: They've mined Sensei Wu's memory. The Overlord knows all of your hiding places. Garmadon: My brother. Is he...is he okay? P.I.X.A.L.: Yes, but the Overlord wants your son. His Golden Power is the only way he can escape the digital realm and become real. Kai: Why did Borg give us the Techno Blades to protect? Why are they so important? P.I.X.A.L.: Because together, they can reboot the system, wipe the master computer clean, and destroy the Overlord virus for good. Jay: Wow. Cole: (Simultaneously) Cool. (P.I.X.A.L. gasps.) Nya: What is it? P.I.X.A.L.: I didn't come alone. Jay: Uh, who else is with you? P.I.X.A.L.: Nindroids. All: Nindroids? Jay: Where are they? I don't see any of them. (The Nindroids reveal themselves.) P.I.X.A.L.: Five versus eighteen. Probability of survival too low to quantify. Zane: Whoa! Jay: These Nindroids are so much faster. Cole: Nice kick. Now see mine. Ninja, go! Nya: (Stops Lloyd from using his Energy) No! Your power only strengthens them. Lloyd: Ninja, go! (He picks up Zane.) Nya: We need to get out of here. Nindroid: We've got you now. Jay: Anyone want to clear a path? Cole: Yeah, I've got an idea. (They "escape" on their vehicles.) Nindroid: Attack! Cole: (Emerges from a water wheel) Won't be long until they figure out we used autopilot. We should get a move on. Garmadon: I'm coming with you. If the Overlord wants my son, I'm not letting him out of my sight. Misako: I'll stay and look after the monastery. Lloyd: Wait. If he wants me, and the techno Blades are the only things that can stop him, shouldn't we split up, just in case? Nya: good thinking. Zane's Falcon knows the secret location of my Samurai X Cave. You and your father go and take what you need to get as far away from us as possible. Jay: Secret cave? I thought we knew everything about each other. Nya: Well, a girl's gotta have her secrets. Lloyd: What are you guys gonna do? Those Nindroids aren't gonna let you step one foot into the city. Jay: Yeah, Nya. What are we gonna do? Nya: We're gonna shut down the power. ---- (The Nindroids caught up to the Ninjas' vehicles.) Overlord: What do you mean they're not there? Cryptor: We've been tricked. Overlord: Your Nindroids have failed, General Cryptor, but my next creation won't! (He shows him the Nindroid MechDragon.) ---- (The Nindroids searched a circus train for any Ninja.) Magician: Hehe, no Ninja. Wanna check up my sleeves? Nindroid: You can go. Driver: Thank you. (The Ninja, except Zane and P.I.X.A.L., jump out of a box. A clown honks his horn next to Jay, annoying him.) Magician: We can get you just outside of the Storm Farms, but you'll have to get to the power substation on your own. Good luck, and abracadabra! (He and the clown disappears using a smoke screen.) Jay: (Coughs) Show off. Cole: So, Nya, shutting down this power substation. Can we really destroy the Overlord and his Nindroids by simply flipping a switch? Nya: Cripple them, yes. Destroy, no. Once we've powered down his army, we still need to reboot the central computer with the Techno Blades. And don't forget, since he knows we have them, they aren't gonna let us just waltz in. Jay: Whoa! Wait a minute, if shutting down the power turns off everything connected to it, wouldn't that mean P.I.X.A.L. too? Cole: Well, if Zane hasn't figured it out, don't tell him. If we're going to come across more Nindroids, we need to be on our A game. Kai: Speaking of which, where is Zane? ---- (P.I.X.A.L. is fixing up Zane.) Zane: Thank you for repairing me. I guess an old Nindroid like me is no match against the newer models. P.I.X.A.L.: This is just one of my primary functions. Gratitude is not required. (She sees his power source.) Fascinating. Zane: What is it? P.I.X.A.L.: Your power source. It's a technology I am unfamiliar with. Your father built you with spare parts, yet this piece, it's unique. Perhaps if I take a closer look. (She touches it, but it shocks Zane.) I'm sorry, I caused you pain. I was curious to understand why you are so different. Zane: We're all different. But I don't feel so different around you. P.I.X.A.L.: I am not different. I am P.I.X.A.L., the Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form. And your repairs are complete. ---- (The Falcon screeches as it lands on top of a skeleton.) Lloyd: The Samurai X symbol. (He pushes a button and goes in the entrance.) Whoa! How did Nya have time to build all this? Maybe I should've been a Samurai instead. Garmadon: (Uncloaks a vehicle) Why must everything have so many weapons? Lloyd: Says the man who had four arms to possess the Golden Weapons. Garmadon: Haha, I deserved that. (Lloyd stops him from getting in.) I swore off fighting, not driving. Yee-haw! Lloyd: Where to now? Garmadon: As far away as possible. ---- (As the train made its way to to the power farm, Nya encounters Cole.) Cole: Hey, Nya. How are our kids?' Nya: Our kids? (She turns around, blushing.) Why would we have kids? We're not even married, let alone— Cole: I mean our students, weirdo. Ever since we left the school, I'm worried for them. Nya: Oh, Dareth's looking after them. You know, Cole, you don't get the credit you deserve. Cole: What do you mean? Nya: I mean, you always put others ahead of yourself. I know the other Ninja get all the attention, but I just want you to know, you're a good guy. (She grabs his hand.] Cole: Ah, don't tell Jay. Jay: (walks in with Kai) Ha, tell me what? (He notices the two holding hands, causing them to recoil them.) Nya: Um... Kai: Ha, oh, hope I didn't interrupt anything, 'cause we're here. ---- (They go outside, where a lightning strike startled P.I.X.A.L..) P.I.X.A.L.: Aah! Zane: Careful. They farm the electricity that's in the air. This is where all of Ninjago gets their power. Kai: Looks like we have a welcoming party. Nya: (notices the farm is guarded by Nindroids) The only chance we have of getting in there is to stay out of sight. There's no way we can take them all on. Jay: You mean we get to be Ninja for a change? Whoo-hoo! P.I.X.A.L.: I'll stay back. I'm not built for stealth and cannot assist you. Zane: Be safe and stay out of trouble. I'll see you later. Cryptor: Keep your eyes out for Ninja. The Overlord says they are sure to be coming. (He sees a relatively short Nindroid.) Look at you, last one off the factory line? Ran out of metal, eh? I will call you Min-Droid. (Everyone laughs as they walk away. The Ninja took this opportunity to sneak in.) Nya: That's the substation's core. Shut that down, and it's lights out for the Overlord. Now if only we knew which switch. (Jay presses a button.) Music: '' We say, go go! You're gonna see us rip into it. We just jump up kick back whip around and spin''— Jay: (Simultaneously) Hey, I love this song. Kai: Turn it off! They can't know we're here. Jay: Pfft. Buzzkill. (He turns the music off.) Cole: None of these buttons are doing anything. There has to be an easier way. Kai: Yeah, like maybe just hack the system? (He tries to break the power source's glass, but failed.) Argh! Stupid technology. Cole: This can't be harder than it looks. (He tries, but it didn't work.) Okay, definitely harder. Jay: Button, button, who's got the button? Cole: Be quiet. Jay: I am being quiet. You be quiet. (Min-Droid alerts the others of the Ninjas' presence.) Cryptor: Ninja! P.I.X.A.L.: The Ninja have been discovered. Operation jeopardized. Calculating probability of success to affecting outcome by—Oh, who cares about probability? Cryptor: Knock, knock. (P.I.X.A.L. uses a grapple hook to help the Ninja, but accidentally activated the alarms.) Nya: Nindroids! Our cover is blown! Seal the doors and find a way to shut it down. Zane: (sees P.I.X.A.L. on the cameras.) P.I.X.A.L.! Don't seal the door. I'm going out there. Jay: Are you crazy? We barely fixed you up the last time you fought them. Zane: You didn't fix me, she did. (Zane goes out, but Min-Droid managed to slip in.) Jay: Argh! Great. Now they come in fun size! ---- (Lloyd and Garmadon took a break, but the former spotted the MechDragon in the reflection of a lake.) Lloyd: Huh? Garmadon: We need to go. Now! (Lloyd jumps in the vehicle.) Come on, start! Lloyd: (powers it using his Energy) Argh! He's gaining on us. Garmadon: Well maybe this thing has an afterburner. (He presses a button, but it fired at the MechDragon.) Curse these weapons. ---- (Zane fights off the Nindroids.) Zane: Ninja, go! Cryptor: The original Nindroid. You're nothing more than a tin can with feelings. P.I.X.A.L.: Zane, watch out! Cryptor: Welcome to the future. (Min-Droid start to attack the Ninja.) Kai: Hack him with the Techno Blade. Cole: Argh! I'm trying! I gotta hand it to the little runt. He doesn't know when to quit. Min-Droid: Quit? (He fires at Cole, but he dodges and it cracks the power source's glass.) Kai: Ah, that's it. Fight without fighting! Jay: This is no time for a lesson, Kai! Kai: Hey, Half Pint! Over here! Whoa! We need to provoke him more. Cole: Or more Nindroids. Nya, open the door! Nya: I see where you're headed. (She opens it and more Nindroids fire at them.) It's working! (The MechDragon is still chasing Garmadon and Lloyd.) Lloyd: Look out! Garmadon: This is why I took an oath of peace! (Min-Droid kicks the glass open, getting caught in the power source.) Min-Droid: Uh, oh. (The city powers down, with the Mech Dragon disabled. Garmadon and Lloyd cheer.) Lloyd: Yeah! All right! (The citizens cheer.) Kai: We did it! P.I.X.A.L.: This is why I wanted to stay back. So you would not s-s-see this. Zane: You knew this would happen? P.I.X.A.L.: Your mission was important. I-I was not. I am to assist. I assisted. Zane: You're using up your reserve. Don't say anything more until we find you more power. P.I.X.A.L.: You've destroyed the only power source in Ninjago. Power will all be nonexistent. We are not so different, are we? We are compatible? Zane: Yes, yes we are. (P.I.X.A.L. powers down. Lloyd climbs out of the vehicle.) Lloyd: Do you think it's safe to go back? Garmadon: They may have turned off the power, but they still need to reboot the system. Until we know the Overlord is gone for good, we need to keep moving. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2014 Category:Transcript Category:Rebooted Category:Episodes